St Patrick's Day
by SisterSafetyPin
Summary: The St. Patrick's Day dance is coming up and one couple is having differing opinion on going. Brooke/Sam femslash f/f


**Pairing:** It's... BS [it's the simple things that make me happy...]

**Disclaimer**: The only person I own in this fic is Dick and he's nowhere near as lovable as Dave... John Mayer owns his song, "St. Patrick's Day"

**A.N**: *sigh* Well my dear loyal Sam/Nic fans... Please don't kill me? This is actually something I wrote a LOOOOONG time ago. And after I found the religion of Nicole, I adapted it to fit my more favorable pairing. That story turned into "Homecoming" and this one got forgotten...However, you B/S fans will enjoy this.

* * *

**St. Patrick's Day**

"Sam?" Brooke called out from where she was painting her nails on the other girl's bed.

"Hmm…" Sam grunted in response while completely engrossed in what she was typing.

At Sam's non committal grunt, Brooke felt the beginnings of a pout attempting to form... A pout that Sam wouldn't even be able to see as she wasn't looking at her. It's not that she was bored per se, well not entirely. No, Brooke's main problem was that they had gotten home from school over two hours ago and in that time she had finished her homework and painted her nails all while laying on Sam's bed. And through out all of this, Sam had been completely indifferent to her presence. A problem, Brooke was intent on fixing.

So after another couple of minutes of the room being filled solely by the sound of Sam typing, Brooke decided to attempt engaging Sam in a conversation again. "So… What are you doing Sam?"

"Talking to you Brooke." Sam said with a poorly hidden grin, already knowing that that was not the response her girlfriend was looking for and finding the whole thing amusing.

"Oh ha... ha... Sam. I meant, what are you typing Miss I-Think-I'm-Soo-Funny?" Brooke didn't need a mirror to know she was definitely sporting a pout now.

Sam looked up from her computer screen after that comment just in time to see Brooke attempt to hide the fact that she heavily pouting. After a couple of moments Sam realized that the pout was about to win the battle and decided to give Brooke a real response before she tried to look anymore pathetic.

"Well other then talking to you, I'm working on an article about the history of St. Patrick's Day and how society celebrates the holiday with misconceptions of the true story behind it. It's all shamrocks and pots of gold. I just find it all really irritating, so I decided to do an article about it... And expose on consumerism if you will..." Sam finished with her lip already repositioning itself between her teeth while she started writing again.

"Oh, yeah that's true I guess.." Brooke stated, realizing that she would have her work cut out for her when it came to convincing her stubborn girlfriend to agree to what she had planned. "So does that mean you wont be coming to the St. Patrick's Day dance at school on Friday?"

Smirking at her computer Sam said, "Yes, that's exactly what that means."

"Oh come on Sam, why not?" Brooke asked while trying to prevent the whine from sounding to prominent in her voice.

"Weren't you listening just now? I just told you why I wont be going." Sam answered distractedly while continuing to type.

"Oh I was listening and you never once mentioned the dance in your mini rant, so why wont you go?"

"Brooke…" Sam sighed, "no one knows the true reason`s behind St. Patrick`s Day. They just use it as an excuse to wear green, pinch people and pretend to be Irish." Really, Sam loved Brooke, she just wished she'd be able to finish the article by morning.

"Well… when does the article come out?" Brooke asked with a plan firmly in place in her head.

Sam sighed again, she knew where this was heading. "Wednesday."

"Great! Then people will read your article between Wednesday and Friday. So by the time the dance comes everyone will have a new appreciation and understanding for St. Patrick's Day." Pausing Brooke presented Sam with a particularly impish grin. "So I guess that means you can go to the dance with me. However, if you really don't want to go to the dance I would understand. After all, I'm sure Harrison would go with me if I asked."

The protest Sam was about to give died on her tongue once Brooke mentioned Harrison. Shaking her head, she let out a low chuckle while she turned to fully face and give her total attention to Brooke for the moment. "Well played Princess. Ok, I'll go to the dance with you… But I'm not wearing green."

"Sam…" Brooke groaned. Of course Sam couldn't just agree to go to the dance, there had to be stipulations. "You have to wear green. It`s literally mandatory to get into the dance!"

"Look Brooke, one of us in this room could wear any color and still look absolutely gorgeous and I'll give you a hint… It's not me." Sam said, as she leaned in to give Brooke a slow but relatively short kiss. "However, I will find a way to get a bit of green on. Now as much as I love you, I need to finish this article by tomorrow." Seeing that Brooke still had her eyes closed after the kiss, Sam again let out a small chuckle, "Brooke?"

"Huh? Oh yeah… I'll just go call Nic or something…" Frankly, Brooke was still in that happy place she went to whenever Sam kissed her and knew if she called Nic now she'd be endlessly teased. The only thing was that, Brooke didn't quite mind. The only person that could make her feel that good was Sam and she loved that.

888

"So Sam are you going to the dance on Friday?" Lily asked as she sat on the couch with Sam at the Palace.

"Unfortunately. Brooke really wanted to go and for some reason she really wanted to go with me. I never had a chance." Sam finished while rolling her eyes.

Lily laughed and shook her head at her best friend. "Yeah Sam... 'Some Reason...' You know, other then the fact that you two are dating and people generally like to go to dances with the person they're dating." Lily paused and started laughing even harder when Sam let out a snort and mumbled `Obviously.' "Anyway, Josh begged me to go to the dance with him and since he even agreed to buy my dress I couldn`t say no."

Now it was Sam's turn to laugh, "I'm sure he did Lil… I still can't believe you two are dating, I mean, the Prom King and the Activist!"

Lily simply rolled her eyes before saying sarcastically, "Right Sam, as opposed to the Prom Queen and the Anti-Popular Journalist. I mean, we all saw that coming a mile away."

"Hey hey now! I'm working on that whole 'anti-anything-popular' thing! Satan and I are even getting along relatively well!" Sam said, defending herself and causing Lily to raise her eyebrow at her in the process.

"Is that so, Sam?" Lily asked doubtfully, "Is that why she still calls you Spam and you still call her Satan?"

Sam only grinned at this, "It's out of affection. And you know, it's actually a good thing that I'm not dating her, because we'd probably end up taking over the world."

Hearing this, Lily immediately started choking which prompted Sam to start hitting her on the back. "I'm fine, I'm fine but…I didn't even realize that dating Nic had been an option for you Sam!" Seeing the smirk Sam was wearing caused Lily to let out a groan.

Sam only laughed. "Oh don't worry Lily, as of now, I am firmly in love with Brooke, not her best friend."

"Thank God for small favors," Lily mumbled, before finally moving on. "So what are you going to be wearing to the dance?"

"I have no idea, but I do know that Brooke and Satan went shopping immediately after school let out. So I'm pretty sure that she'll come back with a dress for me to wear."

"What makes you so sure that Brooke will come back with a dress for you?" Lily asked with a grin.

Shaking her head Sam said, "Because I told her not to and I overheard her asking my mom what size dress I wear this morning."

"I guess you'll find out when she gets home then?"

"I guess, but enough talk about the upcoming day of faux Irish. What dvd do you think we should watch? We have Coyote Ugly, Never Been

Kissed and…"

"Spammy! We're Hooome!" Nicole called out as she and Brooke entered the Palace.

Hearing this, Sam shared a look with Lily and they both rolled their eyes and smiled as they heard Brooke tell Nic again to `Stop calling

her girlfriend Spam.'

As they both entered the living room, Brooke dropped her bags and walked straight to Sam giving her a kiss… That apparently was lasting way to long.

"Hey, Sappho and student! In case you forgot, you have an audience that is in fact not occupied by two hormonal teen boys. So if you want I can go home and let you continue. I mean, I would say that both me and the vegetarian would leave but I heard she leaned a little more left then I do..."

Breaking the kiss, it was Brooke's turn to roll her eyes while Sam verbally responded. "Bite me Satan."

"You'd like that wouldn't you Spam? And in front of your girlfriend no less? No shame…" Nic responded with a smirk

"Why are you here again?" Sam asked.

However, just as Nic was about to respond Brooke decided it was time to cut in, because she knew, for all intents and purposes…Sam and Nicole could go on like that all night. "Ok guys, enough. Nic could you hand me Lily's dress?" Seeing the strange and slightly confused look Lily was now sending her, Brooke decided to clarify. "Josh picked out the dress and gave me the money for it. He just asked me to give it to you. So, I hope you like it."

Noticing that after giving Lily the dress, Brooke was still holding two dresses Sam let out a slight sigh. "So am I to assume that one of those dresses are for me?"

"Oh she is a smart one Brookie!" Nic said with a smirk, causing Sam to send her a glare while Brooke sent her an exasperated glance. Which actually left Nic feeling even more pleased with herself.

"Yes but it's gorgeous and I know you'll love it! I'll show it to you later, but for now… I believe you two were about to start watching a movie, can we join you." Brooke asked quickly trying to take the attention away from the dress she wasn't supposed to buy.

Sam smiled, recognizing the not to subtle change in topics and decided to let it go. Making room for Brooke on the loveseat she was sitting on, she finally answered. "Of course you can and since it's unavoidable Satan can stay as well." Sam let out a smirk of her own when she heard Nic say `whatever' before sitting on the opposite end of the couch that Lily was sitting on. "Anyway, back to the movies. We have Coyote Ugly, Never Been Kissed and…bringiton." Sam said, rushing the last title out while hoping the two blondes didn't pick up on it.

Seeing the smirk on Nicole's face, Sam knew she'd already lost.

"Nice one Spam, put it on." Nic said with a chuckle.

"Brooke…" Sam pouted, "Don't make me watch Bring it On again! Not even the power of Eliza Dushku in spankies can make up for watching this movie as many times as we have!" It was only after she'd said it, that Sam realized she'd made a mistake.

"Really Sam? Eliza Dushku? You think She's hot?" Brooke asked with a slightly irritated and slightly amused look on her face.

"What? Umm.. Yes? I mean, no. I mean… just a little? Brooke!" Sam groaned out pathetically realizing she was only making things worse.

"Well since you find Eliza Dushku so attractive who am I to deny you from seeing her again? Put on Bring it On." Brooke said smiling.

Seeing Sam get up to put the movie on while pouting something fierce, prompted Nicole to start laughing. "You are SO whipped Sam."

Hearing this Sam glared. "Oh and you're not?"

With a smirk Nicole looked Sam directly in the eye after she sat back down and the movie started before responding with… "Actually no, however I do own one. I find it really keeps George in line…"

At that statement the other three occupants of the room all felt their jaw drop in surprise as the opening scenes for the movie started.

After a few moments shocked silence morphed into mellow silence as everyone watched the movie. That is until someone made an observation that had everyone, but Brooke laughing.

The observation? Well… Doesn't Brooke act a bit like Torrance?

888

"Brooke! What is taking you so long to get ready?" Sam shouted to her girlfriend who was currently still doing God knows what in their shared bathroom.

Sam had been dressed and ready to go for the past 30 minutes now and she just couldn't figure out what Brooke was doing. As for what she was wearing, Brooke had actually bought her a gorgeous smoke gray pants suit. And true to her word, Sam had found a bit of green in the form of a corset she had bought earlier. Once again looking at her

watch Sam let out a groan before once again attempting to get Brooke to hurry up. "Seriously Brooke, If you're not down here soon I'm not going." Sam knew Brooke wouldn't believe the empty threat, but she was all out of ideas. Sitting down on the couch, Sam immediately stood back up as she heard the door to the bathroom. Eager to see what Brooke was wearing Sam stared up at the stairs only to feel all the air evaporate from her lungs.

Brooke stood at the top of the stairs and grinned, "All right O-Impatient-One, I'm ready and we can go now, happy?"

"Oh.. Umm…You, I mean…What?" Sam was currently finding it hard to breath and stringing letters together to form words was proving difficult, forget sentences.

"What was that Sam?" Brooke asked smiling even wider. She loved that she was having the same effect on Sam that Sam was having on her.

Clearing her throat, Sam smiled back at Brooke. "What I was trying to say Princess, was that you are breathtaking."

Brooke face all but glowed from Sam's praise and after walking down those final few steps that separated her from Sam, she laced her fingers with Sam's and smiled. "Why thank you my dear Lady McPherson and might I say that you are quite spectacular yourself."

At this a light blush sprinkled itself across Sam's cheeks. "Oh you know… My girlfriend picked out the clothes. So what do you say? Ready to go dance with all the Faux-Irish?"

Brooke only laughed and shook her head before agreeing. "Lead the way."

888

Once they got to the dance they immediately saw all of their friends sitting at the same table and quickly made their way over to them. After exchanging hellos with everyone and sitting down they talked about everything from the decorations to trying to decide whether Bobbie Glass' date thought she was a man or a woman. For the most part they were all having a good time, except for Sam, who was growing increasingly tired of Mary Cherry's date ogling Brooke. Finally after having enough, she addressed him directly.

"So what's your name?" Sam asked staring directly at him.

"Who? Me?" He asked, causing both Sam and Nicole to role their eyes.

"Yes you, I know everyone else at this table." Sam responded, which caused a few people at the table to chuckle.

"Oh well my name is Richard." He said a bit pompously.

"Really? Well Dick…I was just wondering why you have felt the need to stare at my girlfriend for the past hour?"

Hearing this Brooke almost choked on her drink while Lily and Carmen giggled and George and Josh looked on a little with pity. While everyone stared at Dick while he tried desperately to come up with something to say, Mary Cherry sat confused.

Finally, after deciding to get to the bottom of the situation Mary Cherry said…"Why Samantha McPherson! I most defiantly am NOT your girlfriend!"

At this, Nicole and Carmen burst into laughter while Lily shook her head.

Rolling her eyes Sam said, "I was not talking about `you' Mary Cherry. I was talking about Brooke. So…Dick, care to respond?" Sam finished while once again glaring at the boy.

"I uh, I wasn`t st-staring!" Richard all but stuttered.

After, staring Richard down for another few minutes Sam simple shook her head and said, "Whatever."

Feeling the tense silence that had fallen on their group Brooke sat her drink down on the table and decided to break it. "Hey do any of you guys want to dance? Seeing as we are at a dance and you're supposed to dance at these things?" As Brooke looked around the table she found that all the guys had suddenly found the decorations really interesting while all the girls, that is… excluding Sam and Nicole… looked rather excited by the idea. "Fine, you four don't have to dance, Sam and I will."

Hearing this, Sam was instantly snapped out of her one sided staring contest she was still engaged in with Dick. "Wait uh, Brooke…Sweetie, I'm really not the best of dancers. Why don't you uh… Just let me sitthis one out?"

"No Sam, no need to sit this one out, I'll show you what to do, don't worry." Brooke said while pulling Sam out to the dance floor Sam and Brooke danced through a few fast songs and were both smiling wide as they danced. However, when a slower song started to play they moved closer together and started to slowly dance in time with the music.

_Here comes the cold_  
_Break out the winter clothes_  
_And find a love to call your own_

As the beginning lines of John Mayer's St. Patrick's Day begin to filter into the collected consciousness of all the dancers, the rest of the dancers started to fade out of the awareness of Sam. So they danced in each others arms and while they danced, they remembered moments shared... Coming out to their friends, to the their parents... Their first fight, their first kiss... And all the moments in between...

_And if our always is all that we gave_  
_And we someday take that away_  
_I'll be alright if it was just 'til St. Patrick's Day_

By the end of the song almost everyone at the dance had their eyes on Sam and Brooke, whether they wanted to admit it or not. The reason for this was simple, while they danced the love they had for each other seemed to surround them and everyone else in the room. However, while everyone else saw it, it was felt by both Sam and Brooke.

"I love you Sam…"

"I love you too, Princess… "

fin


End file.
